You Again
by chloealexisd1
Summary: After years apart, Tony and Ziva meet again only this time they're not 15 years old and getting drunk thanks to Tony's last name. If it wasn't for Kate being killed, these two love birds probably never would have met again. "Don't you remember how we felt? Everything I said to you?" "Of course I do, you are the only guy who has ever made me feel loved."
1. Chapter 1

A.n/ I feel like bring it back to when Ziva first entered the show. So Imma change this up a little bit. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did I would have had a good persuassive conversation on talking Cote out of leaving.

* * *

_I'm stunned by how this brown haired girl acted. She's not like most girls around here...hell she's not like any girls around here. I had to know her. _

_I got up and started walking towards her and when I got infront of her...I choked up. "You okay there?" She asked and I looked at her, my mouth going like a fish out of water. "I'm Ziva," She said and I smiled at her. _

_"I'm Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony," Her smile could have lighten up the room but I bet no one else seen it but me. "Can I get you a drink?"_

_"We are underage," Ziva laughed and I just looked at her. She opened her mouth slight to protest but I then she let out a slight chuckle. "Sure, work your magic," She said to me with a closed lip smile. _

_..._

_"I am sorry but I have to go, if I do not...things get terribly bad," A 17 year old Ziva said looking at me, tears in her eyes. I never saw tears in her eyes, except when she talked about how things would go bad if she didn't go something. _

_"I love you isn't that enough?" I asked and she shook her head. _

_"My dad will kill you if you even mutter those words again. I am sorry, but I need to go," She said, grabbing her black suitcases and leaving, the tiny heels on her combat boots clicking off the marble floor of the apartment I shared with my father._

* * *

"Having phone sex?" A voice that I knew so well ask. I looked up and I could have gotten up from my seat and kissed her but no. I couldn't because I was in the bullpen at the office. "Hmm?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

"Phone sex, no...uh, charades," I said stumbling over my words after just being caught in having a sexual fantasy about my dead partner. No matter how morbid it sounds, it's true and I have already come to terms with that.

We stumbled over conversation until I felt the need to ask her who she was and what she was going here. "Time to kill before I go clubbing. Who are you?" I ask looking at her raising my eyebrow, I clearly knew who she was but everyone in this building in ear shot had to know we didn't.

"Ziva David. Mossad."

That's why she left.

"Israeli," I said with a slight smirk. She made a snarky remark and it just made me want to kiss her even more. "What can I do for you Ms. David?" I asked through my teeth. I had to act like I dispised of her but I needed to be so she didn't think that I knew her if she clearly knew I did.

"Nothing. I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs," She said and took a seat in McGoo's desk. I sighed and looked at her curiously.

"How do you know I'm not Gibbs?" I asked snd she smiled.

"Gibbs?"

"He'll be back in an hour. You sure I can't help you?" I asked, a sour look on my face.

"I don't think so," She said dragging her "S" out. She bit her lip looking at me, like she was trying to place me. I felt like she didn't trust me but the look in her eyes told me something else. Like I told her when we were 17, her eyes never shut up.

"We got off to a bad start. I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozza. I wasn't playing charades, I was remembering my partner," I say looking her directly in the eyes, I thought I seen a spark of emotion but it was quickly covered with something else. Something I couldn't place.

"Naked?"

"No. Yes. I...I was jus look, I'm not the only man that does it!" I said defensively. If only she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled at how Tony stumbled over his words. I thought after years apart my feelings for him would go away but clearly not. "Even women do it...but to men," I smiled and sent a seductive wink at him.

"Now you're teasing me," He said with an easy bit of laughter. Oh how we can be normal around each other when he clearly knows in the back of his peanut sized brain that I'm hear for one reason. Ari Haswari.

"Didn't your partner tease you?" I asked, puttng my feet up on the desk of someone unknown to me. Either Gibbs, the dead Kate or what's his face...McGee?

"Not about sex, Kate was kinda puritanical," He said with a smile but a sad look in his eyes. Was there anyway that she was in lov with his dead partner? Well that's a blow to the heart. Ouch.

"Sorry," I said in a voice that I've only used with him, because he knew me as a girl not some girl who's made of steal and knew how to kill people 18 different ways with a paper clip.

"It didn't matter, I wasn't interested in her. We were...partners," He said and it gave me so much relief but I knew I couldn't show.

"She wasn't attractive?" I asked, wondering why. From what I've heard from Ari, Kate was easy to fall for. The full package.

"She was, but not to me. I seen her more as a sister," I had to stop my face from turning to a look of disgust.

"Then why did you imagine her naked?" I asked, looking at him, practically catching him in a lie like I use to so many times when I was a teenager going to some private school in New York.

Tony's POV...

"Please, Ms. David, you can sit there and slouch provactively for an hour, or you can tell me what you need and maybe I can help," I asked, getting slightly annoyed with the closeness of her.

"You can't help me because I'm here to stop Special Agent Gibbs from killing a Mossad Officer," Her saying those words...Mossad Officer made my head get a little fuzzy. Was this what made her run away from her so many years ago?

"Ari Haswari?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes."

"I'd wish ya luck, but I want the bastard dead too," I said and walked past her and right to the mens bathroom. I could feel the disappointment radiate off of her but I chose to ignore it. I can't turn around and comfort her. Not after her saying she wants to keep alive the one guy I hate more then the one thing that took her away from me.

When i returned it seemed Gibbs came back.

I slowly approached the trio. Gibbs, Ziva and some red head. "Shalom," I heard the red head say to Ziva and she just smiled.

"Shalom, Jen. Did I miss it?" She asked and gave the red head a hug.

"Yes, you did. But we didn't," She said and I just looked at the girl that I learned to be Jen.

Me and Gibbs decided to walk off to the side and let the two ladies get to know each other...or catch up since it seemed that they knew each other. "You first," Gibbs said looking at me, and then to the brown haired girl that had a smiled plastered on her face.

"Ziva David. Mossad. She's here to stop you from whacking Ari. Yours?" I asked looking over to the red head.

"Director Jenny Shepard. Same mission," He said sort of defeated but if I knew my boss, he was never defeated. Not even by the director.

"Which agency?" I asked and I dreaded the answer.

"Ours." Exactly what I feared.

"Yeah?" I said and that was the only way I knew how to reply. Surprised and sarcastic.

"Agent Gibbs, this is Ziva David. Mossad. Ziva," Director Jenny Shepard said introducing Ziva to Gibbs in such a smooth fashion. I have a feeling there as something between Jenny and Gibbs or maybe there is something between them.

"Director Shepard has spoken often of you," Ziva said and I smirked to myself. Old partners maybe.

"Really?" Gibbs said clearly surprised at the sudden change in conversation, from us talking about the new director and Ziva to how the Director use to speak of Gibbs...a lot.

"Ziva and I worked anti-terrorist ops since 9/11. You saw one today in MTAC," Director said explaining to Gibbs and me on how she knew Ziva. If she knew since then, then she knew my past with her. And that made me nervous.

"That was yours?" Gibbs asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I only acquire the intel," She said and smiled at him, a smile that I feel for many years ago.

"Excuse me," I said and walked away. I couldn't dare to look back at her. How could this girl be one I fell in love with?

Ziva David wasn't a Mossad Officer. She wasn't a trained assasian. She was my girlfriend, the one person I planned on having a future with the one person I trusted with every aspect of my life. The girl standing here in this office isn't the one I fell in love with.

But some how, she still hold's that adorable personality behind all her...serious and unhonest statements.

I walked to the vending machine and hit it. How could I be so stupid? To think that she would come back into my life and we could actually start from where we left off. I'm stupid and I am ashamed of that. "Tony?" Great. McGee. JUST WHAT I NEEDED!

"What Probie?" I asked, turning around and glaring at the boy who looked like he just needed a friend.

"I was just wondering who the Red head and brown haired girls were with boss," McGee said looking at me with worried eyes.

I ran my hands over my face and sighed. "Brown haired girl is Ziva David. Mossad. Red head, is our new Director," I said with a smile at the end. McGee's jaw dropped to the length mine did when I found out.

"Close your mouth, you'll collect dust," I said and he just rolled his eyes.

"Boss wants you back to your desk," He said and left me to deal with what he probably assumed was my hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk up to Jenny's office with her and looked over to see a tired face. "You okay Jen?" I ask, she looked at me and nodded her head with a smile. "Promise not to mention what went on between me and Tony when we were in High School...because it is...High School," I sighed and she nodded. I really did not want what happened between me and Tony to get out to anyone. Especially that I left him to persue a job in Mossad as a trained assa

"Of course, don't want to get on Agent Gibbs' bad side," Jen smiled and walked through a set of doors, past her secretary and into her office. I sat down in front of her and looked around her office. "Listen, I don't want mine and Gibbs' fling to get around either so...keep that in your belt," She said and I just smiled at her. Keep a secret for a secret. I can do that.

We sat there for a few more minutes before I decided I should go back to my hotel. I was doing nothing but sitting around here waiting for them to make another move so why not wait from the comforts of my nice bed in my hotel, with room service and coffee? No reason.

Tony's POV...

I watched as Ziva walked out of the office our eyes connected and it was at that moment that I knew, she knew who I was. Now that was what I didn't need to see. Her send me that look, the look of regret, the look full of love. A look she only use to send to me. "I want you on her ass," I heard someone say, It snapped me out of my own world and I looked to where the vocie was going from. "She's not really my type boss," I said stumbling over my words.

"I meant...tail her," He said giving me a head slap, something I'm use to getting but it still makes me flinch whenever his hand comes in contact with the back of my head. "I know," I reply through gritted teeth.

"Listen, she's been in contact with Ari, she's clearly more then friends with him and Mossad knows Mossad...they're like a small little family," Gibbs said and I nodded and looked to the stairs. I wanted to ask him if he had something he needed to do but I knew it'd just earn me another headslap. "Go...now," He said and went for the stairs. I sighed and went to the elevator...why do I have to chase my ex-girlfriend? I groaned and felt the need to hit the elevator door but I didn't because I didn't want Gibbs to get suspicious.

When I got to the car, I got in and turned it on. I knew exactly what hotel she would be staying at, not only because Gibbs told me but because when we were dating, we made plans to come to D.C and stay in that hotel and just get married randomly without our parents knowing but things didn't go as planned because I'm tailing her to find out the location of Ari Haswari. Oh how I hate how us reunited by Ari Haswari...we were suppose to meet each other on our own time. Doesn't look like that's happening.

She made me and we stood outside talking for a little while. "I'm sorry," She said suddenly and I looked at her. So we're going to get into this. "I am sorry that I left, and I am sorry this is the way you have to find out that I became a Mossad Officer but my father-"

"Is Director David? I sort of figured that when you told me that your father would kill me if I ever muttered those words 'I Love You' again," I said and smiled at her. "Do you remember when we first met and I was so...so stunned by your beauty that I couldn't say a word?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, I had to say something first, way to be a man," Ziva said and pulled her hair to one side like she use to when she was thinking about something...or someone. "Do you remember me telling you I loved you for the first time? You were so surprised that you just kissed me before saying it back," She said and sighed, we went and sat on the steps and leaned against a wall each. Me on the left and her on the right. "I wish I didn't have to leave, maybe we wouldn't be here right now," She said sadly.

"Don't you remember how we felt? Everything I said to you?" I asked her and she looked at me shocked of my harshness.

"Of course I do, you are the only guy who has ever made me feel loved," She said and the tears in her eyes let me know that she still felt something. "But we can never go back to what we were. I work for Mossad, an agency that is trained to do everything a NCIS Agent is against," She cried and I needed to hold her, just not here in public.

"Lets go up to your room," I suggest and she nodded. We both got up and she opened the door. I took a look ove rmy shoulder and seen Gibbs in his car across the street...looking at me. I acted like I didn't and went in. Gibbs can get mad at me tomorrow, right now this is about me and her. Not the job.

When I knew Gibbs couldn't see I put my hand at the small of her back and to my luck she didn't hit me. "I still love you, you know," I said and she turned to look at me.

"How? After everything? You should hate me! I mean, I left you and I did not even give you a reason...other then my father," Ziva said, her voice hoarse from trying to stop from sobbing like I knew she wanted to. She never really cried in front of me, except for when she found out her sister, Tali was killed, her mother was killed and when she had to leave.

"Because...my love for you is unconditional. I fell in love with your personality not what you do for a living," I said and she hugged me when we were in the elevator. We rode up to her room in silence and it was the most comforting silence I ever experienced because it was between me and her.


	4. Chapter 4

_We walked into her hotel room and she sat on the bed, while I leaned against the wall across from her. "What now?" She asked the question I really didn't have the answer for. I looked at her and shrugged. I wanted her to come home but from where I stood, it looked like she wasn't going to. _

_"I don't know, maybe try to come home...to me?" I suggest and she looks at her with a broken look upon her face. "Or not," I sigh and sit next to her. I reach of her hand and holding it in mine without her flinching away warmed my heart. "Promise that one day you'll come home," I say, and look her in the eyes. I watched as she thought it over and I was almost scared that she wouldn't come home. "Say something, anything," I pleaded and the small smile that spread across her face gave me hope. _

_"I promise."_

I smiled at the memory as I walked into the bullpen, I looked to see the brown haired beauty walk up the stairs towards Jen's office. "I told you to tail her, not share a room with her DiNozzo," Gibbs said coming up behind me and giving me a head slap. Dammit. "So, what'd you learn?" He asked sitting down in his seat and looking at me.

"Nothing, we just talked. I learned she had a sister who died along with her mother," I said lying through my teeth. I looked at my computer then over at him. "I think we should trust her...the only thing that we know is that she knows Ari. We don't know whether or not she has been in contact with her. If we want her to trust us we need to trust her," I told him, and the look on Gibbs' face was full of surprise. Whoops. He nodded and told me he's going to see the director. Whatever they do alone up there...wait...they won't be. "BOSS!" I say rather loudly.

"Yes Tony?" He asks turning towards me.

"Director's with Officer David at the moment, might want to stay here," I say and he just rolls his eyes and walks up the stairs anyway, Oh well, not my fault.

I sat alone in my desk and soon enough Kate popped back into my mind.

"Why don't you visualize her naked? Does she intimidate you?" She asks and I almost choked on my tongue.

"No Kate, she does not intimidate me, actually I've actually saw her-"

"Remembering Kate again?" A voice asks and makes me jump a good length off my chair. "I should really stop doing that," She laughed and continued to stand in front of my desk.

"Zi-Officer David, please stop sneaking up on me," I stopped myself from calling her Ziva because McGee happned to walk in the room. She sent me a smirk and took a seat at an empty seat. Not Kates or Gibbs but a seat that was in this area for the sake of people showing up randomly. "So, I believe you. I believe you have no idea where Ari is," I said after amoment and the look on her face gave me a warm feeling, and I'm sure it gave her a warm feeling knowing I believe her.

"What Tony? You believe Ari's Control Officer has no idea where he is?" McGee shouted and Ziva's face turned to stone. Not an emotion on her face.

"Yes McGoo, because if she did she would tell us. She wouldn't want to jeporadize Israel and American relations," I said and Ziva nodded her head.

"If I knew where Ari, you would because he would have his presences known to eveyone in this damn room," Ziva said and got up, storming off towards the ladies. I wanted to follow her but I knew not too. It could cause to much of a suspicion; more then Gibbs already has.

I wish everything wasn't like this, I wish Director David didn't force his daughter to return home. Why couldn't he just let her be happy? Is it because he was American? Was it because he wanted all his children dead? I hate how everyting turned out. I closed my eyes on remembering her. Remembering mine and Ziva's time together.

_Her laugh echo'd off the walls of the living room as she laughed at something my father said. I smiled to myself and walked into the room; she sat on the loveseat while my dad sat in the lazy boy. Her eyes met mine as I walked into the room and she removed her legs off the seats, silently asking me to join her. "I'll leave you two..to it," My father said and left. Ziva's cheeks got a light red on her cheeks as she blushed from embarrassment. I placed my finger under her chin, bring her eyes to look into mine. _

_"You're adorable," I whisper and she let out a tiny chuckle. _

_"How did I get so lucky," Her voice said, full of awe. I smiled and moved in, placing my lips to hers. I pulled back and went to lean against the arm of the loveseat. She moved so she could lean against me and I just played with her dark brown hair as we had our silent conversations. It wasn't long until I heard the soft snores coming from her._

"Tony," I heard someone say and I looked up to see Gibbs staring at me. Shit.

"Yeah boss?" I asked, acting like I just wasn't off in my own world having a nice day dream while we're suppose to be looking for Ari, Kate's killer. He gestured to the empty bullpen. "McGee decided to pick at Ziva, Ziva freaked and left and McGee probably went to see Abby," I said, answering his question that wasn't voiced. He nodded and sat down in his desk again.

"How do you know her?" Gibbs asked after a few moments off silence.

"hmm?" I asked, a little scared of what he was asking.

"Where do you know Officer David from?"

* * *

AND BAM! CLIFFHANGER! Gibbs knows something is weird between Ziva and Tony.


End file.
